OS Un Dernier Au Revoir
by Edeinn
Summary: Voici, l'une des fins alternatives de ma fiction "Un Pari Improbable". Peut aussi se lire sans avoir lu ladite fiction. Attention aux âmes sensibles... ENJOY! Bonne Lecture...


**_Un dernier au revoir._**

A la radio, Cat Stevens chante _The Wind_, tandis qu'enfin je me décide à sortir du lit. Depuis le réveil, j'ai une étrange conviction, une certitude quelque peu dérangeante. _Aujourd'hui. Oui, je sens qu'aujourd'hui est le bon jour._ _C'est étrange d'ailleurs car je me sens bien, mieux que les autres matins. _Mes jambes semblent plus fermes et je fais seule quelques pas jusqu'au fauteuil sur le balcon. _Hum… _J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air iodé et frais._Maman a eu une super idée en nous proposant cette maison sur la plage…Respirer l'air marin chargé d'embrun sous le timide soleil du matin : le bonheur à l'état pur. _Je jette un œil à ma montre : 07h27. _Il ne va pas tarder…_ Je me fais un devoir de me lever tôt le matin pour profiter de la fraicheur et de l'air pur : à New York, ça m'a trop manqué !

Trois petits coups discrets à la porte. De nouveau, je regarde ma montre : 07h30. Je souris._Son sens aigu de la ponctualité, c'est limite maladif. Mais ça m'amuse ! Et puis ça me donne des points de repère …_ Le plateau du petit déjeuner dans les mains, il repousse la porte du pied, dépose le plateau sur la petite table en fer forgé et un doux baiser sur mes lèvres :

« Bien dormi ? » me demande-t-il avec ce sourire qui me plait tant._Il est incroyable ce sourire : il ne le quitte jamais. Il transmet tant de force, tant de foi, tant d'amour. J'aime le voir sourire ainsi._

« Comme un bébé ! » je chantonne en attrapant un croissant que je dévore_. _Café noir et painau chocolat pour lui, thé vert et croissant pour moi : nos petites habitudes. Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant à quel point j'aimais nos habitudes, nos rituels. A quel point ils sont indispensables… Alors aujourd'hui, nous respectons chaque petit rituel, et la vie se déroule selon une agréable routine._Attention, n'allez pas croire que routine est synonyme de monotonie et d'ennui ! Au contraire, chaque jour, chaque heure est un moment de bonheur dont je profite à fond. _Il chasse les miettes qui se sont sournoisement collées sur mes lèvres, en riant et me gratifie à nouveau de son sourire joyeux. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever ce matin. Tu es parti tôt ? »

« 6h30 ! » fanfaronne-t-il rieur. « Je suis allé courir avec ton frère. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux te débarrasser de tes poignées d'amour ? » je le taquine en pinçant affectueusement la petite bouée qui commence à se former autour de sa taille.

« HE ! » se défend-il hilare. « Si j'ai des poignées d'amour, c'est entièrement la faute de Nana et de sa cuisine géniale ! Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger maintenant que François est là, lui aussi. » _François était le dernier à manquer à l'appel. A présent, toute la maisonnée Donnelly a pris ses quartiers d'été dans notre maison de la plage, dans les Hampton._ « Ah, 8h00 ! Il va arriver, je vais ouvrir la porte. »

« Aussi ponctuel que son père, » je souffle amusée.

A peine la porte ouverte, qu'un petit bambin de 4 ans - des boucles brunes sautillant au rythme de ses petits pas, un minois de lutin et des yeux verts en amande : _mon portrait craché !_ – se précipite et saute dans mes bras pour me faire le plus gros câlin du monde.

« Bonjour mon cœur, » dis-je au petit bonhomme tout en respirant ses cheveux : ils sentent bon le miel et la pomme._Nana a dû leur laver les cheveux hier…_ « As-tu bien dormi ? »

Son doudou informe dans la bouche, les yeux encore tout gonflés de fatigue, il se niche profondément dans mes bras en marmonnant : « Moui… »

« Avec Mr Bob dans la bouche, je ne comprends rien Chris. » _Chris : mon fils de quatre ans, ma lumière, mon étincelle. Mr Bob : le doudou de Chris – ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Au départ c'était une petite peluche de Bob Razowski, le monstre cyclope-globuleux vert de Monster & Cie©. Mais aujourd'hui, Bob n'a plus qu'un bras et une demi jambe – mâchouillée et évidée par Boo, notre chien-, il est à moitié vidé de sa mousse et la couleur verte n'existe plus que sur les photos : maintenant il est …grisâtre ? Ou vert caca d'oie ? Mais il est impossible pour Chris de l'abandonner – déjà qu'il a donné sa tétine au Père Noël en décembre dernier, date depuis laquelle, il DETESTE le vieux bonhomme rouge – mais le doudou, alors là pas question ! _A contrecœur, mon fils retire l'affreux Mr Bob de sa bouche et recommence :

« Oui maman, j'ai bien dormi ! Je peux manger ton croissant ? » _Il ne perd pas le nord !_

« Oui, bien sûr. » Et mon petit monstre engouffre le croissant sous le regard amusé de son père.

« Tu ne manges pas plus, chérie ? » me demande mon mari.

« Non, je crois qu'il ne passerait pas. » _Encore…_ « Bien, Sam ne se lèvera pas avant une petite heure, alors maman va aller se laver, » j'annonce en embrassant le sommet du crâne du bambin sur mes genoux. Je l'attrape par les aisselles pour le faire décoller de mes genoux et le remettre par terre, mais les forces me manquent. Mon fils me jette un regard interrogateur, puis, comprenant sans doute, descend lui-même de mes genoux avec milles précautions et une infinie douceur. _Mon Dieu ! Ils ont tellement mûri en si peu de temps…_ Je vois que mon époux est inquiet, et je lui adresse un sourire rassurant, tandis que je me lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Ce simple trajet me demande de gros efforts physiques et je sens le regard attentif de mon mari posé sur moi. J'entre dans la salle de bain, ferme le verrou, prends le tabouret, le place dans le bac de douche, et allume le jet. _Et merde… _Je fais demi-tour et déverrouille la porte : les habitudes sont tenaces, mais ils ont tous bien insisté pour que je ne m'enferme pas. _Juste au cas où, ont-ils dit._

Après une bonne douche, je retrouve mon petit pirate et mon grand chevalier, jouant aux cartes sur le lit._Mon grand chevalier : Sam. Mon ange, ma force. _Je contemple le petit visage sérieux de mon fils._A sept ans, il est soudain si mature, si grand : il prend son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Et même quand Chris l'ennuie, il se fait un devoir de jouer avec lui, de l'occuper, mais surtout de veiller sur lui. Parfois j'aimerais tellement qu'il se comporte avec Chris, comme Will le faisait avec moi : aucune pitié, la guerre sans interruption même si nous nous aimions, nous chahutions beaucoup. Mais Sam … il est si sérieux._

« Maman, » fait la voix douce de Sam, qui se précipite vers moi pour m'accompagner jusqu'au lit. Je le serre dans mes bras et dépose un bisou sonore sur la joue, ce qui le fait rougir en maugréant : « Mais…mamaaaaaaaaaan. »

« Bon, avez-vous déjeuné? »

« Noooon, » s'exclament-ils en chœur en se levant d'un bond.

Guidée par mes enfants, je rejoins la cuisine où flotte une merveilleuse odeur de pain grillé et de chocolat chaud : les garçons s'en lèchent déjà les babines ! Toute la famille est déjà installée : tous ont renoncé aux grasses matinées pour le petit déjeuner en famille._Touchant_. Maman et Papa, en grands-parents _gaga, _sont déjà en train d'étaler de la confiture sur les tartines grillées des garçons. Nana et François, eux aussi déjeunent avec nous : plus _on est de fous, plus on rit !_ Will s'est assis à côté de moi et plaque un bisou baveux et bruyant sur ma joue, et comme mon fils juste avant, je m'offusque : « Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill. » Son épouse et leur petite-fille de 5 ans doivent nous rejoindre dans la matinée. Je savoure ces moments en famille. Ils sont ma force, mon énergie, et je profite de leur présence à tous, de leur chaleur et de leur amour.

Après le déjeuner, mon époux emmène les enfants faire du vélo – _ça signifie retour en larmes de Chris qui se sera encore écorché un genou ou un coude en tombant : la 3è guerre mondiale !-_ et Will me propose une balade sur la plage. Mais la promenade est de courte durée : marcher dans le sable est un exercice épuisant à présent et il me raccompagne sur la terrasse face à la mer pour que je m'installe dans un transat.

« Tatie Yoko ! » chantonne une voix musicale.

« Amiko ! Tu es enfin de retour chérie, » je lance en recevant le bisou mouillé de ma nièce.

La fillette se précipite dans les bras de son papa, et Will la fait tourbillonner dans les airs déclenchant ses rires cristallins.

« Papa tu m'emmènes voir les vagues, » lui demande Amiko avec une moue craquante. Ne pouvant résister à sa fille, Will l'entraîne sur la plage tandis que son épouse me rejoint et me serre affectueusement dans ses bras.

« Alors, Kishiro-chan, ce voyage au Japon ? Comment vont tes parents ? »

« Très bien, » répond mon amie et belle-sœur.

Ça a été une vraie surprise ce mariage. Je me rappelle encore ce jour où Will a soudainement disparu pendant des jours sans nous donner la moindre nouvelle, pour revenir avec ma meilleure amie japonaise, m'annonçant qu'il n'avait pas réussi l'oublier, qu'il l'aimait passionnément et qu'il voulait l'épouser. Voilà neuf ans qu'ils filent tout deux le parfait amour. Ils ont attendu que Kishiro ait terminé ses études et se sont mariés il y a sept ans. Deux ans plus tard, Amiko naissait, les mettant au comble du bonheur. Un bonheur bientôt renouvelé : Kishiro arbore un magnifique ventre rond, la naissance du petit frère d'Amiko est prévue en septembre, dans deux mois. Kishiro dépose sur mes genoux une boite en fer blanc, customisée de nombreux stickers et graffitis, que j'identifie immédiatement.

« Tu as retrouvé notre boîte à souvenirs ? »

« Elle était chez mes parents. Maman l'a retrouvée en rangeant le grenier, » m'explique ma belle-sœur.

Avec une émotion toute nostalgique, j'ouvre la boîte et replonge dans mes souvenirs : une brochure d'Eitoku, des tickets de concert, des places de cinémas, quelques lettres et beaucoup de photos. Nous détaillons tout ça avec entrain, même si je redoute de redécouvrir certains souvenirs. Des photos de Kishiro et moi, d'elle et Will –et en les regardant aujourd'hui, il paraît évident qu'à l'époque, ils étaient déjà très épris l'un de l'autre. _Comment ais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Peut-être parce que bien d'autres choses occupaient mes pensées alors._ Puis, _la_ photo tant redoutée. Nous y sommes tous : Kishiro, timide et effacée se tient près de moi Will comme à son habitude fait l'idiot Makino Tsukushi et Dômyoji Tsukasa, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Parfois je revois Tsukushi, quand elle et Dômyoji sont de passage à New York si Dômyoji semble m'éviter, Tsukushi, elle, ne manque jamais de me rendre visite. _Moins ces derniers temps…_ Ils sont mariés, parents de deux affreux « Tsukasa-miniatures » et d'une « mini-Tsukushi » déterminée, et surtout, ils sont heureux._Qui l'eût cru !_ Juste derrière Dômyoji Tsukushi, se tient Hanazawa Rui. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a épousé la redoutable avocate qu'est devenue Shizuka et vit avec elle en France. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'ont toujours pas d'enfants, mais dans son dernier mail, Rui m'affirmait que c'était en projet._J'aurais aimé voir si les enfants de Rui seront aussi énigmatiques que leur père…_ Et puis, enfin, quand mes yeux croisent les visages des garçons qui se tiennent derrière moi, protecteurs et possessifs, mon cœur se brise. Je repense très souvent – trop peut-être – à ces deux hommes que j'ai aimés passionnément. Et sans cesse, je me pose la question : qu'aurait été ma vie si, ce soir là, j'avais su faire un choix ? …_Mais je n'ai pas pu…_

_(Flashback)_

Chancelante, je me tiens sur ce pont, _mon _pont, _notre _pont. A droite : Nishikado Sojiro. A gauche : Mimasaka Akira. Et moi, au milieu, perdue déboussolée. _Dieu que j'aime ces garçons. Tout les deux. Et je sais qu'ils m'aiment, chacun à leur manière. _Et me voilà, au carrefour de ma vie. Je dois faire un choix, je le sais._Mais je ne peux pas… Comment pourrais-je délibérément en repousser un ? Qui est le bon…Ahhhh STOP ! Non… je ne peux pas ! _Et éperdue, ivre d'angoisse et de désespoir, je tourne à droite et me mets à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sans un mot ni un regard, sans même ralentir, je passe à côté de Sojiro et continue ma course folle, les larmes dévalant mes joues, sans fin.

Je souffre physiquement, mentalement. Je n'en peux plus. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai couru ainsi, mais quand j'arrive enfin à la maison, je suis dans un état pitoyable qui effraie ma mère, à en juger par son expression horrifiée. A bout de nerfs et de forces, je m'effondre dans ses bras en continuant de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps et l'espace d'un instant de lucidité, je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par me dessécher. Mais rien y fait : l'étreinte et les baisers de ma mère, les paroles maladroites de réconfort de mon père alarmé et impuissant face à la situation, ni même le bol de thé que m'apporte Nana ou les supplications paniquées de François qui répète inlassablement : « une part de tarte au citron _princesse…_ ». Rien ne semble pouvoir me sortir de mon état de choc émotionnel. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère dans un geste salvateur pour mon équilibre mental, me gifle avec force. Sonnée et choquée par ce geste venant d'une femme aussi douce que Maman, je la regarde incrédule, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait. Reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité, j'entends ma mère donner des ordres : « thé au salon » « les domestiques peuvent prendre leur soirée » « oui François, si vous voulez, préparez lui une part de tarte au citron, mais reprenez-vous un peu et arrêtez de gémir ! ». Dans un éclair de lucidité, je m'entends demander à ma mère d'une voix très basse, de veiller à ce que personne n'entre. « Si on me demande je ne suis pas là. » _Je sais, je sens, qu'ils viendront me chercher…_ Malgré la faiblesse de ma voix, ma mère m'a entendue et répète mes instructions. Je la sens m'agripper et m'entraîner vers le salon. Incapable du moindre mouvement ou encore de penser par moi-même, je me laisse guider et cajoler comme une enfant. Enfin, peu à peu, la lumière chasse les ombres de mon esprit et je peux recommencer à communiquer avec le monde extérieur. François arrive avec la tarte au citron entière et des fourchettes pour tous et Nana a préparé une grande théière et verse le liquide ambré et fumant dans les tasses.

« Nana tu peux rester. Toi aussi François, » j'ajoute tandis que le cuisiner fait mine de s'en aller. « Je n'ai plus rien à cacher. »

Et une fois que tous sont installés et que, sous la pression d'un François paniqué, j'ai avalé la moitié de ma part de tarte je déballe tout. Absolument tout. Je passe très succinctement sur cette histoire de pari quand je vois l'air perplexe de Papa, mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai besoin de tout leur dire. J'ai besoin qu'ils comprennent. Et puis, une fois mon récit achevé, je leur explique : que je ne peux plus rester ici, que je suis brisée, perdue, à bout. En silence, tous m'écoutent et Papa hoche doucement la tête. Quand enfin ma voix s'éteint, le salon s'emplit d'un silence pesant pour eux, libérateur pour moi. Maman et Nana se lèvent et m'entraînent dans ma chambre. Pendant que Nana prépare mes valises, Maman m'envoie sous la douche. Après avoir enfilé un jean et un sweat de Harvard qui appartient à Will – je ne peux pas me résoudre à mettre les vêtements qu'Akira m'a choisi, je veux tout oublier – Nana et moi redescendons. Mes parents nous attendent dans le bureau mon père me tend une réservation d'avion à destination de New York pour le soir même et une autre pour ma gouvernante. _Ils craignent de me laisser seule… Et ils ont raison, j'ai besoin d'un appui, j'ai peur de basculer._ Puis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne dans la maison Nana esquisse un mouvement pour aller ouvrir, mais ma mère la devance et, malgré la porte fermée, j'entends tout :

« Erin est là ? » demande la voix paniquée d'Akira. _A ce son, mon cœur est transpercé de milles aiguilles et je suffoque._ Nana me prend dans ses bras comme pour m'empêcher de tomber et je m'accroche à elle comme à une bouée en pleine mer déchaînée.

« Elle ne peut recevoir personne, Mimasaka-san, » répond la voix de ma mère avec douceur.

« Ecoutez, Donnelly-san, je veux juste lui parler un instant et … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tonne soudain la voix furieuse de Sojiro. Je me mets à trembler comme une feuille : non pas de peur mais d'émotion et … de culpabilité._Non, pas ça ! J'accepte de m'arracher le cœur et de tout abandonner, mais ils ne peuvent pas briser leur amitié ! C'est pour ce lien invincible que je les abandonne, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se porter cette affection sans failles et sans limites ! Je vous en prie…_ Mon père semble avoir ressenti l'urgence et l'instabilité de la situation car il sort de son bureau en quatrième vitesse et j'entends déjà sa voix autoritaire dans le hall :

« Ça suffit messieurs ! » Instantanément, c'est le calme complet. « Cette situation est déjà suffisamment douloureuse comme ça,… pour tout le monde… Rentrez chez vous les garçons,… c'est mieux comme ça. » Son ton est doux mais sans appel et après quelques instants, j'entends les garçons repartir et la porte d'entrée se refermer sur eux._J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas suffisamment bêtes pour s'entretuer._

Je suis enfin dans l'avion, Nana dors profondément me laissant seule en tête à tête avec mes pensées. Je suis au bord du gouffre, jamais une situation ne m'a tant faite souffrir. Je me sens comme déchirée de l'intérieur. _J'aimerais me dire que j'ai fait le bon choix, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que j'ai été lâche : j'ai choisi la facilité._ _Je n'ai pas fait de choix : je fuis …_

_(Fin du Flashback)_

_Je suis rentrée aux Etats-Unis, retournée vivre avec Will et Nana et j'ai repris des études de droits à la fac de NY. Après mes études, je suis entrée dans la police mais quand je suis tombée enceinte de Sam, j'ai quitté les rangs du NYPD pour devenir interprète pour une grande maison d'édition. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma vocation, mais avec un bébé, avais-je le droit de mener une telle vie et de mettre ma santé en danger ? Et bien que je regrette la vie de flic, traduire des bouquins en japonais me permet de rester tranquillement à la maison avec les enfants. Si on m'avait dit que je serais contente d'être mère au foyer … Pourtant, je suis heureuse : j'aime passer du temps avec mes garçons et puis au moins j'ai pu profiter d'eux …_

C'est à l'époque de la fac que j'ai fait la connaissance de Conrad, le meilleur ami de Will, à présent mon mari. _Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui, cela c'est fait comme ça, sans que l'on s'en rende compte…_ Tout est allé très vite, en moins de six mois, nous étions fiancés nous sommes mariés depuis 8 ans. Si j'avais aimé passionnément Akira et Sojiro, mon amour pour Conrad était beaucoup plus tendre, plus calme et plus posé, une sorte d'amitié améliorée. Mais je ne le regrette pas. _Je me suis toujours consolée en me disant que cet amour enflammé que je portais aux deux japonais aurait fini par nous consumer, et une fois envolé qu'en serait-il resté ?_ Peut-être ais-je choisi la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. J'ai été heureuse avec Conrad : nous avons toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre et aujourd'hui encore, il me soutient dans l'épreuve que je traverse. _Que nous traversons tous._

Aujourd'hui, je vais mourir.

Il y a six mois, on m'a diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau. Les médecins m'avaient donnée quatre mois. _J'en ai gagné deux de plus_. Tout a commencé par des maux de tête, des pertes d'équilibre et parfois des vomissements. Quand ces symptômes sont devenus récurrents, Conrad inquiet m'a obligé à consulter : le verdict est tombé. Tumeur « glioblastome » inopérable. Un peu de radiothérapie pour la forme, mais le cancérologue m'avait déjà condamnée. Alors nous en avons profité. J'ai passé du temps avec ceux que j'aime. Rassemblé ma famille et mes amis aussi souvent que possible. _J'ai vécu à fond pour partir sans regrets. Sauf … Sojiro et Akira._ D'eux, je ne sais pas grand-chose : à défaut, Sojiro a épousé une japonaise de bonne famille quand Yuki en a eu assez de lui courir après et s'est trouvé un mari – _tant pis pour lui, Yuki est une femme formidable !_ Et Akira… trop occupé par ses devoirs de yakuza, il n'a toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied._Je m'inquiète pour lui …_ J'aurais aimé les revoir, leur dire que je les aime toujours, tout leur expliquer. Juste les revoir pour entendre leurs voix et contempler leurs visages une dernière fois. Voilà mon seul regret.

Car aujourd'hui je vais mourir. _C'est étrange, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais ce matin en ouvrant les yeux : j'ai su. _Alors je profiterai une dernière fois de mes enfants et de ma famille rassemblée, et je partirai, l'esprit en paix. Je me laisse doucement bercer par la nostalgie et la voix de Cat Stevens qui fredonne pour moi _How can I tell You_

« Yoko ? » La voix de Kishiro me tire de ma rêverie avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Hum ? » J'entends son soupir de soulagement : _je lui ai fait peur …_

« Heu … écoute, j'ignore comment te dire ça mais…Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec Will… et … il n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais j'ai tout de même décidé de … » Elle se trémousse mal à l'aise. _Ohoh, qu'ont-ils encore fait ?_

« Crache le morceau, Kishi ! Ça ira mieux après ! »

« J'espère, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même. « Si je suis allée au Japon, ce n'est pas uniquement pour voir mes parents… »

« Huh ? » _Balance, je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir là !_

« Je suis allée … voirNishikado-sanetMimasaka-san ! » achève-t-elle à une vitesse folle.

« Pardon ? Je crois que mes oreilles m'ont jouée un mauvais tour. Tu peux répéter moins vite ? »

« Yoko… Tu dois leur parler. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour eux. Il y a presque dix ans, tu les as laissés en plan, sans même une explication ni un au revoir. Tu leur dois bien ça, Erin. » Son ton ne comporte ni jugement ni supplique, elle énonce juste les faits. _Elle a raison, comme toujours._

« Ils sont avec toi ? »

« Ils sont dans la cuisine avec Nana et ton père qui leur fait les gros yeux. Ils n'attendent que mon feu vert. » Je hoche la tête, et Kishiro rentre dans la maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends des piétinements hésitants derrière moi.

« Avant c'était vous qui me faisiez peur, » je les taquine. « Les choses ont à ce point changées ? »

Un petit ricanement me parvient, et Nishikado Sojiro apparait dans mon champ de vision. Instantanément mon cœur fait des ratés. _Même avec dix ans de plus, il est toujours aussi beau._ Son visage est encore plus solennel, mais sa silhouette est toujours aussi fine et élancée. Je retrouve le Sojiro de mes vingt ans et l'émotion me nouant la gorge, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il s'assied à mes côtés et prend ma main. Mon corps semble avoir de vieux restes car comme avant, il s'électrise au contact de sa peau.

« Où est Akira ? » je lui demande en le voyant seul. Puis je réalise ma bévue quand le visage de Nishikado-san se crispe. _Idiote !_ « Je veux dire que je pensais que vous étiez venus ensemble ? »

« Chacun son tour, » marmonne-t-il apparemment vexé que j'ai demandé après son ami. _Mais sont-ils toujours amis ? Tsukushi m'a dit que rien n'était plus comme avant, mais elle a toujours soigneusement évité le sujet…_

« Oh ! C'est comme dans un divorce : garde partagée. Je dois t'appeler papa ou maman, » je me moque tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. _J'ai tant attendu et redouté ce moment, je ne le gâcherais pas : j'ai besoin de lui ! Plus que jamais !_ « Vous êtes fâchés ? » je lui demande inquiète.

« Non. »

« Tu mens. »

« Oui. » Puis sa main serre plus fort la mienne et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. C'est trop pour moi, j'éclate en sanglots et Sojiro me prend dans ses bras tandis que tout deux nous déversons le flot d'émotions et de sentiments refoulés depuis dix ans. Entre deux sanglots me parviennent ses excuses, ses regrets tout ce qu'il a contenu depuis lors, sort enfin sous formes de mots désordonnés : « Nous avons essayé, Yokoshi-chan. … essayé de vivre sans toi,… ne plus t'aimer, mais aucun … ne voulait lâcher. Je t'aime, il t'aime. Rien … Plus comme avant. …Je regrette tellement Yoko… » Le reste de ses mots se noie dans le flot de mes larmes. Plus que jamais je suis perdue. _N'aurais-je pas du faire ce choix ? Aujourd'hui… il est là, et mon cœur explose de le voir près de moi, de le sentir. Mon être le réclame à corps et à cris !_ Nous sommes ainsi restés enlacés jusqu'à ce que le rire cristallin de ma nièce éclate dans le silence. Alors gênés et rougissant, bouffis de larmes et de regrets, nous détachons. Quand Will arrive sur la terrasse en tenant Amiko dans ses bras, il perçoit tout de suite la tension. D'un signe de la tête il salue Sojiro et rentre dans la maison. Nishikado-san se relève gardant toujours ma main étroitement serrée dans le sienne.

« Bien le temps de visite est écoulé, je vais laisser la place à _Maman_ » plaisante le F4.

« Alors c'est lui maman et toi papa…, » je renchéris.

« Je ne vais pas tout lui laisser Yokoshi-chan. » _Il y a tellement d'amertume dans ce qu'il dit…_

« Huh ? »

« Yoko, ton premier choix, c'était moi. Et puis Akira est entré dans ta vie et a tout bouleversé. Je suis persuadé que si tu avais eu la force de faire ce choix il y a 10 ans, sur ce pont, tu serais allée à gauche : tu aurais choisi Akira. » _Ne fais pas ça Sojiro, pas maintenant !_ « Attends, ne m'interromps pas. Je porte ça dans mon cœur depuis tout ce temps et j'ai enfin la force de te le dire. Bien sur, tu nous aimais tout les deux. Mais lui, a conquit ton cœur de la façon la plus noble. Tu l'as découvert et il a touché ton âme, t'a transformée. C'est la seule raison qui m'ait tenue éloigné de lui tout ce temps et de toi aussi. » Il crie presque ces mots comme perdu._Que veut-il me prouver ? Qu'il m'aimait plus qu'Akira ? Ohh Sojiro ne sois pas stupide …_ « Sans cette certitude que tu l'aimais plus que moi, il y a longtemps que je serais venu te chercher, Yokoshi-chan. » Cette déclaration, m'achève. _Alors c'est tout ? Parce qu'il s'est fait des idées, j'ai attendu en vain ! Non, c'est trop bête…_Puis sans un mot, il laisse ma main glisser de la sienne et s'en va sur la plage en jetant un œil vers la maison.

Quelques instants après, Akira est auprès de moi. _Il a tellement changé !_ Ses traits sont plus durs et plus sérieux. Sa silhouette s'est épaissie, musclée et puissante : j'ai devant moi un véritable yakuza. Mais quand enfin je parviens à attraper son regard fuyant, je retrouve _mon_ Akira : l'homme doux et sensible qui m'a touchée et bouleversée à l'époque. Prise d'une impulsion et d'un besoin urgent de m'assurer qu'il est bien là devant moi, réel et vivant, je me lève d'un bond dans un regain d'énergie. Mais avant de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras mes forces me quittent et je chancèle, heureusement rattrapée par ses bras puissants. Alors vaincue à bout de souffle et de force, je m'effondre en pleurs, et lui murmure ces mots que je n'ai pas su dire dix ans auparavant : « Je t'aime Akira. » Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, à peine perceptible, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendue et son étreinte se fait plus forte, tandis qu'en vrac il chuchote lui aussi les mots trop longtemps enfouis en lui. Ma volonté faiblit. _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je le veux lui. Sa peau, ses mains, ses lèvres : je les veux miennes. Je veux tout son amour rien que pour moi et lui donner tout le mien en retour. J'avais accepté la mort, accepté de dire adieu à tous ceux que j'aimais ici bas. Mais il est là et je veux tellement me raccrocher à lui, à la vie._ Dans un élan de désespoir, je sanglote : « Sauve-moi ». Accrochée à lui comme à une bouée dans la tempête de mes sentiments, je refuse de le lâcher et il doit me porter jusqu'au transat pour que je ne m'effondre pas. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé à me réchauffer à sa présence incandescente, plongée dans son regard brulant d'amour. Je me souviens seulement de ce qui m'a ramené sur Terre. Ce qui m'a rappelé que les abandonner était la meilleure solution. Ce pourquoi j'ai accepté toute ces épreuves : la voix des anges. De _mes _anges.

« Mamaaaaaaan ! Chris a trouvé un bébé chat ! Oh on peut le garder Mamaaaaaaaann ! » Face à moi, le sourire édenté de Sam, le même que celui de Conrad – _pas édenté bien sûr_. Et mon Chris qui porte avec d'infinies précautions une boule de poils toute miteuse : le « bébé chat ».

« Désolé, il n'y avait rien à faire, ils ont refusé de le laisser, » s'excuse mon époux blasé. Puis son regard passe d'Akira à moi, de moi à Akira, et son visage se peint d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Je prends conscience de ce qu'il voit : nos visages décomposés, nos yeux bouffis de larmes, nos doigts entrelacés… Avec douceur je me détache d'Akira, lui demande de m'aider à me relever, et je vais serrer mon époux dans mes bras avec toute la tendresse du monde.

« Sam, veux-tu bien montrer la maison à Mimasaka-san ? Chris va confier ton chaton à Nana elle s'en occupera. Et lave-toi les mains ! »

« Mais maman, on peut le garder ? » supplie mon cadet.

« Si votre père est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Allez-y les garçons. Et trouvez lui un nom, » répond Conrad, donnant ainsi son assentiment.

Une fois la terrasse débarrassée de tout ce petit monde, j'entraîne mon époux sur le transat :

« Ils sont venus me dire au revoir, Conrad. Sojiro est là, lui aussi. »

« Bien » répond doucement mon mari. Il ne me juge pas, il sait. Je ne lui ai rien caché de mon amour pour Akira et Sojiro dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je crois que contrairement à moi, il savait que ce moment viendrait, qu'ils reviendraient vers moi. Je profite de ces instants près de lui en attendant le dîner.

Tous rassemblés autour de la grande table, le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, discutant à tout-va. Seule Nana semble morose. En étudiant plus attentivement son visage, je constate qu'elle a pleuré._Elle sait… Comme toujours, elle a deviné avant les autres._

Après le dîner, je veux aller sur la plage. Branle-bas de combat. Les transats, parasols, serviettes de bains… tout est transporté au raz de l'eau. Les enfants se baignent et s'éclaboussent, les adultes discutent de tout de rien, et l'après-midi se passe tranquillement jusqu'au goûter où les enfants affamés entraînent leur grands-parents et Kishiro dans la maison. Privés de l'innocence et de la gaité de nos bambins, le silence lourd tombe sur notre petite équipe. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Will me parle de la naissance du futur héritier des Donnelly, mais je ne lui prête qu'une oreille inattentive : Conrad entraine mes deux japonais à l'écart. A chacun, il tend un carton que je reconnais immédiatement : les faire-part de naissance des enfants. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes quand les mots qu'il destine à Akira et Sojiro me parviennent : « Elle ne vous a jamais oubliés. » Le premier carton annonce la naissance de _Samuel Jack **Akira** MacQuillan_ tandis que le second fait part de la venue au monde de _Christopher William **Sojiro** MacQuillan_. _Non, je n'ai jamais pu les rayer de ma vie…_

Comme percevant ma détresse, mon frère me prend dans ses bras et sa présence me rassure. Je rappelle tous les hommes de ma vie autour de moi.

« Conrad, je voudrais voir nos enfants … » D'un seul coup, les larmes ruissèlent sur le visage de mon mari : il a compris, le moment est venu. _Même s'il reste droit et fier, je sais qu'il est anéanti : nous avons eu le temps de nous y préparer, mais est-ce moins dur pour autant ? Je crois que non. _Will comprend qu'il doit agir et entraîne son ami dans la maison. « J'ai une dernière et unique chose à vous demander à tous les deux, » je reprends à l'attention d'Akira et Sojiro, une fois que nous sommes seuls. « Réconciliez-vous. » Ma voix se brise d'émotion et mon souffle se fait court, je ne sais pas si je réussirais à aller jusqu'au bout. « Pour moi, mais surtout pour vous. Rappelez-vous à quel point vous vous aimez. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que j'ai brisé votre si belle amitié. » Des larmes roulent sur leurs joues, mais étrangement, je me sens plus apaisée. _Elle est étrange cette plénitude qui survient quand la certitude la mort imminente s'impose à vous. Tout est clair. Un dernier au-revoir, un dernier baiser …_

Les enfants sont là : Chris est barbouillé de chocolat et ne comprend pas pourquoi on le dérange pendant son goûter. Je le serre dans mes bras, l'embrasse et l'envoie dans la maison. _Sam a-t-il compris ?_ Non, il boude… il est fâché contre sa cousine parce qu'elle a pris le dernier morceau de gâteau, m'explique Kishiro. Je suis le même rituel avec Sam et Amiko, qu'avec Chris. Puis c'est au tour de Nana, François et mes parents. Mon père ne voudrait pas me quitter, mais il ne peut pas supporter ça, il va se raccrocher à ses petits enfants comme il le fait depuis deux mois. Et puis de nouveau le silence. Conrad, dans le dos du transat, derrière moi, enserre mes épaules, tandis que Will assis sur le sable, s'appuie sur mes jambes en fixant l'horizon. Et puis il y a Akira qui tient ma main gauche tandis que Sojiro serre la droite dans les siennes. _Comme sur le pont… Mais cette fois, plus question de choix, ils sont ensemble, nous sommes ensemble …_

« Merci » C'est le mot qui franchit mes lèvres en emportant mon dernier souffle.


End file.
